pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:.Server
Welcome, .Server! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:.Server page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 09:53, April 22, 2011 Hello I have no idea what you asked me. Can you please talk to me via leave message, or go to the bottom of my talk page and talk from there. Thanks! Pictures Maybe you should put them in a gallery at the bottom of the patapon 3 weapon page. Me : I kinda agree it looks kinda messy if you can do video capture you can post walkthroughs for the patapon 3 missions Me : Im gonna have to use Remote joylite and hypercam2 for that. EDIT : Plus im using cwcheat and stuff stuff... :( Cwcheat? Yeah, just what is this cwcheat that gives you jeweled chests at lv 30? How do you use it? Please give me more info! -WHAT'S THIS cwcheat is the FIRST ever cheat device available on PSP. With cwcheat you can apply raw-relative cheat codes either in PSP and POPS game mode (due to two different version of this application: cwcheat and cwcheatpops) just like the famous commercial products "Action Replay", "CodeBreaker", "GameShark", "Xploder", etc. available on other platforms. cwcheat also features cheat searching and editing through a nice and easy-to-use in-game menu. If you are not good in cheat searching you can download the latest cheats database from HERE or use the included PSP database downloader app directly from your PSP (requires WI-FI connection) and easily enjoy your cheating experience! You can contribute with the database adding your cheats HERE. cwcheat minor features are CPU/BUS speed settings, detailed Memory Stick Pro Duo (free space/total space) and battery (life) informations and in-game usb-mass support. cwcheat (NO POPS version) includes also RemaPSP by danzel, a very useful way to change button assignments in games! cwcheatpops (NO GAME version) features a way to import/export MCR memory cards (ePSXe and PSX) and continue your favourite games in PSX, PS2, PSP with the same savegame! Latest updates HERE or at myconsole. For every problem refer to the READMEs included with the releases! -HISTORY The cwcheat project started in latter 2005 when the ex-golden-firmware 1.50 was the only firmware able to run unsigned code. Me (weltall) and sincro started to play around with psp coding and we worked on a game-loader with built-in cheat support. The closed-beta project then evolved along with the psp-scene; sincro abandoned the project and I (weltall) ported the small and buggy code to a full devhook-compatable prx. The loader was removed, while cheating functions were slightly improved. With the new custom-firmwares such as Dark_Alex's cwcheat evolved another time mantaining its compatibility and opening the way also to a POPS version (PSOne Emulator). Actually, cwcheat is a MUST of every gamer. me too! tell me, is it a cheat? and how you do it? Me : Im gonna need todo a series of questions. 1st, Does your psp have a CFW as it will NOT work on OFW. If yur willing to download it, u need a rar opener (if you dont have 1 i reccomend 7zip as it is free type "7zip" on google.) http://cwcheat.myconsole.it/downloads/index.php?act=download&id=32 A readme is included. Oh yes! you need to add the codes so, http://tjsdaily.blogspot.com/2011/04/patapon-3-usa-ucus-98751-cwcheats.html It contains NICE cheats. your copying it at the very bottom of CHEAT.db and cheatpops.db (or cheatpop.db if that one's wrong) All with permission... EDIT : It also gives you other cheats like lv30 jeweled chests, Ton chin kan and uberhero level 39, Note for lv30 jeweled chest cheat : dont activate this when ur in a dungeon activate it when u hav finished the boss because it can turn your keys into jeweled chests on next floor then becomes unusable then when you leave the keys is gone and the game counts that you have the key so its gonna get messed up. :(